


Culturally Explicit

by amathela



Category: The Office RPF
Genre: F/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's not like he hasn't met her parents before.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culturally Explicit

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _3:6 - Diwali._

It's Mindy's idea to put her parents in the show, and nobody else has a problem with it. And it's not like B.J. has a problem either, really, because he likes her parents, and she's so ridiculously excited about it that he couldn't say no even if he wanted to.

(And that entire discussion takes all of a minute and a half, so he's really not sure why he's still thinking about it four hours later.)

-

It's not like he hasn't met her parents before. But this is the first time he's talked to them since he started making out with their daughter on network television, so, yeah, he's a little nervous.

(He's not really a method actor, but sometimes, you can't help it.)

-

She looks really great in the sari. (Not that she doesn't look great all the time, but he's used to seeing her in jeans.) She's soft where he puts his arms around her, and she kind of laughs as they're getting into position, and her lipstick tastes way better than his.

And so, yeah, maybe they get a little carried away. But the cameras are still rolling, and they're _friends,_ so it's not like it's a big deal or anything.

Angela misses her mark the first time, stands there like _I'll let you two finish,_ and he'd thank her if he wasn't so busy trying not to blush as Mindy steps back, and he doesn't miss the way she felt against his chest. Really.

(Her parents are off the set by now, and he thanks the universe for small favours.)

-

After - way after, when the extras have gone home and they've wrapped and the crew is starting to take down the lights - he'll kiss her again outside an empty classroom, and think he's never felt so much like he was sixteen in his life.

(The feeling isn't quite as bad as he remembers.)


End file.
